


Online Persona

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link indulges in the Rhink fandom on tumblr, finding himself his own online friend… who ends up changing his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Link came home one Friday evening completely worn out after a stressful week at work. It wasn’t the work that stressed him out, it was his co-host and best friend whose mere presence drove the brunet mad with emotions he couldn’t even fathom. Every gaze that the man bore into his soul crippled him with warm tingly feelings, and his tiniest touch sent him on Cloud Nine. He had come to terms with his feelings for Rhett when they were in college, and his self-control was diminishing with every passing day.

He soon found his frequent outlet methods weren’t satisfying him much on an emotional level. He considered getting a journal or diary, but he couldn’t risk leaving that around somewhere Rhett or anyone else might stumble upon it.

That evening, Link immediately went for his laptop and opened up his internet browser. Roaming through the internet usually helped distract his thoughts, but at the moment he just wanted to ogle his dear friend without any prying eyes around. He scrolled through the videos on their youtube channel and clicked on a random episode to watch. He scrolled down into the comments section while waiting for the video to load, and was a tad surprised to see a lot of the commentators saying “I ship it” or referencing “Rhink” in some shape or form.

Oh, right… That’s still a thing… he thought. Well, at least I’m not the only one who can dream…

That’s when he got the idea to search rhink on his browser. He was pleased to find a number of blogs listed, all with fantastic content that made his heart spasm. He got the sudden idea that seeing his fantasies come to life – at least through fan-created content – might help quench his needs. He spent a good amount of the night browsing through the countless blogs with bountiful collections of beautiful artwork and photo manipulations of him and Rhett engaging in sweet lovey-dovey activities, as well as some on the more explicit side. He felt so immersed in all the fandom’s contributions that he found himself creating his own blog so he could delve even deeper. He decided to use it under an alias… preferably female for maximum anonymity. Of course, he could’ve kept his identity completely secret, but what fun would it be if he couldn’t express himself to other shippers?

Lynn… That made an acceptable name. It was short and was a bit similar to his real name so he wouldn’t likely forget it. If anyone asked, he was a fangirl fresh out of college who, of course, basked in and obsessed over Rhett. That way, he could express himself as freely as possible with all the anonymity he needed.

~*~

He spent nearly every day on his tumblr, and within a matter of weeks he collected a group of online friends to share his thoughts and desires with. He adored how friendly and supportive this fandom was, and hadn’t regretted his decision in the slightest.

There was one blogger who Link especially liked to message chat with. Her name was Rita, and she was also fresh out of college. Usually, whenever they talked, they’d vent to each other. “Lynn” would bask in random details she loved about Rhett, while Rita would do the same about Link. Link was absolutely flattered about the things she said about him, and he started learning to accept his quirky flaws now that he knew there were people who actually admired them. He and Rita became really close friends through the course of a couple months, and apparently she lived in the LA area as well! Link wished he could meet this wonderful person face to face, but then his cover would be blown. If he wanted to meet her, he’d have to plan everything out just right.

One day, Rita messaged “Lynn”, expressing that her birthday was coming up soon. Link became wildly ecstatic as ideas popped in his head. He messaged Rita back, proposing to take her out to lunch to celebrate. He figured giving her the chance to meet her idol would be an amazing birthday experience, and if he couldn’t come up with a cover for why “Lynn” wasn’t there, he figured he could trust her to keep his true identity a secret.

The two set a time and place for when they were going to meet, each having something to let the other know who they were. Link said he’d have a purple carnation sitting on the table, and Rita said she’d be the tall blonde with a blue shirt – since it’s “Lynn’s” favorite color. Link could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of Link and Rita’s meeting, and Link was absolutely jittering with excitement. He had been progressively getting more excited as the days went by, and it showed when he was at work. Rhett asked him a couple times why he was so happy and excited. All Link ever said about the matter was that he was simply in a good mood and having fun recording their recent episodes. The tall blond seemed to accept the excuse, but not whole-heartedly. Link felt the need to keep his meeting with Rita a secret… that it might bring up questions he wasn’t comfortable sharing with Rhett.

It was a Saturday when he and his friend were scheduled to meet, and Link was eagerly anticipating how Rita would react when she would see him sitting at their table with the specified flower. After all, it was every fan’s dream to meet their celebrity crush, right?

Link dressed in his black button-down and purple skinny jeans, as they were his friend’s favorite of his outfits, and headed over to the restaurant. He couldn’t wipe the eager smile off his face even as he entered the establishment. He told the hostess to put the table under the name Lynn, as he was waiting for someone to join him. The hostess gladly took his request and escorted him to his booth – away from the front window, as requested. He didn’t want to be spotted by Rita before even entering the restaurant.

He placed the purple carnation in front of him, meticulously aligning it parallel to the edge of the table. He got to the restaurant earlier than they agreed on, so it didn’t bother him that he had to wait a bit. However, he didn’t expect twenty minutes to pass with still no sign of anyone who fit Rita’s description. He checked the front doors one more time and froze immediately at the sight of a familiar face.

What the heck is Rhett doing here?!?! He can’t see me here like this!!

The blond headed in Link’s direction and Link’s mind was spiraling like crazy. He quickly averted his gaze and dug his face into a menu, hoping that his crush wouldn’t recognize him.

“Link???”

Too late.

“Uh… Hi, Rhett!” Link greeted, feigning surprise as he folded the menu back onto the table.

“What are you doing here?” the tall blond asked, leaning on the booth’s frame. He brushed his hand down the front of his turquoise v-neck tee, adjusting the folds around his torso.

“Uhh… having lunch?”

“Well, going by how sharply you’re dressed and that flower, I’d say you’re on a date.” Link shot an accusatory glare at the carnation lying on the table, pulling it away and onto his lap as if its sudden disappearance would make Rhett forget it was ever there.

Link sighed in defeat as he looked back up at the taller man. “Okay, yeah. It’s a date,” he replied, using a mocking tone.

“No need to get all embarrassed about it, bo. I kinda figured from all the happy you’ve been showing these days that something was going on.” Link huffed at the smiling man before him. All that time he thought he was playing it cool. Of course Rhett would figure it out. “So where is she?” Rhett asked, looking around the restaurant.

Link bit his lip in frustration. “I don’t know,” he muttered, subconsciously stirring the ice in his drink.

“Maybe I can help you find her. What does she look like?” Rhett asked, already looking around the place for who could potentially be Link’s lunch date.

Link took a deep breath as he tried to come up with some response other than the truth. But then, Rhett could’ve been helpful to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and answered with a soft mutter, “I… don’t know.”

Rhett stopped looking around and met eyes with Link. He was clearly confounded by his friend’s reply. “What do you mean you don’t know??”

Link sighed. “Listen, this is our first time meeting face to face! We met online, okay?! And all she told me is that she’s blonde and tall. I think she said she was also gonna be wearing blue.”

“Wow!” the blond enthused. “I… didn’t even know you were on the market! Good for you, buddy!”

“Hmph… I don’t know about that… She was supposed to be here like an hour ago.” Link crossed his arms and glanced under the table at the lovely carnation on his lap.

“Well… then do you mind if I join you?” Rhett slid into the booth across from Link, keeping his eyes on the brunet with a face of pure determination. “’Cause, well, since we’re both here – no doubt hungry – we might as well eat together.” Rhett scooted and adjusted himself on the bench, positioning himself perfectly in front of his dear friend. “We’ll have our own little date,” he added with a chuckle.

Link blushed at the sudden idea. His ears rang as those words repeated in his head. Surely he had imagined that right?? Rhett never would have even implied such a thing. “Wh-What?!” Link stuttered.

“Well, do you really think I’d leave you alone here after seeing you get stood up?!” Link’s concerned face fell to more of a mellow one.

He’s gotta be joking about the date thing… Classic Rhett… But how could I pass up an opportunity to spend some quality time with… him?

The blond leaned slightly over the table, holding an empathetic gaze with the tiniest smile. Link tapped the table and sighed quietly to himself, hoping that would get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. “Well… I…” He looked back over to the front of the restaurant, still finding no one who fit Rita’s description. He looked back at his crush, who exaggerated a pout, inadvertently showing off just how tantalizingly soft his lips were. Link shrugged at his friend, finally answering, “Okay.”

In any other circumstance, Link would’ve been thrilled to be spending some quality time alone with Rhett. However, he couldn’t help but feel betrayed. His thoughts were filled with questions and angry remarks, all towards the girl who didn’t show up. He sat there mindlessly playing with the food on his plate, finding himself with a lost appetite. Meanwhile, Rhett ate his food with great vigor, glancing up at Link between bites. He eventually put down his chicken wrap and frowned at his dear friend.

“Link?” he asked, his voice barely audible over the bustle of the restaurant. The brunet met his puppy-eyed gaze with Rhett’s. “Listen, I… I know you’re upset about the whole ‘being stood up’ thing. I don’t blame ya… but… I can’t stand seeing you so down. I’m trying my best to cheer you up, but it’s like you’re on another plane of reality.”

“Sorry… Rhett…” Link choked out. “If it’s any consolation, I do appreciate your company.”

“Hey, man…” Rhett paused to take a hold of Link’s hand. He rubbed the back of it gently with his thumb. “That’s what best friends do.” He continued caressing his friend’s hand, and Link couldn’t keep his eyes away from the motion. A light smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and he couldn’t help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He looked back up to find Rhett smiling at him. “I love you, man.”

Link’s nerves spasmed like they were on overdrive at those words. He had to shake any hopeful assumptions away.

No, no, no… He doesn’t mean it like that. I’ve known him for years. He’s said this so many times, only ever meaning it as nothing more than platonic, brotherly love. But gosh, with a smile like that it’s just so hard to think realistically.

The brunet forced a calm smile, hoping his cheeks were fading back to their normal shade. “I know.”

Rhett breathed a light chuckle. His gleaming jade eyes never moved their focus on Link’s. “You ready to head home?”

A nervous laugh came out of Link’s mouth, and all he could muster was “Yours or mine?” The two men cackled at the joke as Rhett signaled for the waiter.

After paying for their meals, they walked out of the establishment together. One of Rhett’s arms draped around Link’s shoulders along the way, and the brunet didn’t mind one bit. Rhett walked him all the way to Link’s car before letting go and turning to face him.

“I, uh, guess we’ll have to redo our date some other time,” he suggested with a giggle. Link grinned with a wild blush, but then looked down at their feet before Rhett had the chance to see it.

“Yeah… Sorry about… giving you the cold shoulder and all,” he muttered.

“Hey, don’t worry about it! I completely understand, buddy!” The taller man patted Link’s shoulder a couple times. “So… I’ll see ya on Monday unless you wanna do something tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Link continued looking at the ground. He soon found himself enveloped in heat, and felt Rhett’s soft chest cradle his head. Link’s eyes closed in complete glee as his own arms wrapped around the taller man, returning his sweet embrace. He was really glad that Rhett was there for him that evening, even though his plans didn’t go accordingly.

The bigger man stepped out of the embrace and patted Link’s shoulder again.

“Take it easy, okay Link?”

“I will. Thanks.” With that, Rhett walked across the parking lot to his own car, turning back with a smile for a brief moment… and at that moment, Link couldn’t be happier. Just a simple hug from his beloved was enough to fuel his happiness for a few days at least, regardless of how upset he was underneath it all. He let his current state of delight overcome him as he went inside his car and headed home for the night. He was exhausted after both an uneventful and eventful night. He figured he’d message Rita in the morning and ask about her lack of appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

-Where were you yesterday?- Link messaged from his laptop. He mindlessly scrolled through his dash while awaiting his friend’s reply. She was usually quick with her responses, so it didn’t take long before he heard the notification.

-Sorry, I couldn’t find you!- Rita messaged back. Link thought back to what happened yesterday. Once Rhett showed up, he hid the carnation under the table. Link mentally kicked himself over that crummy mistake. She probably slipped by without him noticing, since he kept spacing out during his meal. -Also- Rita messaged. -I saw RandL eating together and kinda had a fangirl panic moment-

Link perked at the message. So he was noticed – just not in the way he’d anticipated. he messaged back, trying to keep his façade going strong.

-Well, shoot! I would've too if I had seen them there!-

-but yeah, sorry. I’ll make it up to you! Maybe we can see a movie tomorrow after we’re both done with work. What time do you get off?-

-A movie sounds great! I get out about 5, so I can be at the theater at 5:30 at the earliest.-

-I get off work at 5:30, but I work pretty close to the theater so it shouldn’t take me long to get there. And I promise I’ll be sure to find you this time! Sorry again about yesterday-

-It’s okay.-

-It’s just… they looked like they were on a date- Link gawked at the message as his brows shot upwards. -I saw the way Rhett was looking at Link, and it was like heart eyes overload!- Link was blushing furiously at this, and thought back to their little ‘date’ as Rhett so-called it. Most of what he remembered was a blur, but he tried his hardest to remember what Rhett had said to him and how he had looked at him. However, he was too distracted that evening to recall much of anything.

He heard another message notification and snapped back to reality. -Hey, question.- Rita messaged. -If one of them were to kiss on a date, who do you think would make the first move?- The heat in his face quickly escalated at the image the idea brought. He’d wanted to kiss that man for so long, but would never have the guts to do it. Maybe if the mood was right, and Rhett gave off some kind of sign, and maybe if he was loopy enough… But he knew himself too well. His anxiety would eat him up alive before he’d ever get the chance. Rhett, on the other hand… he was a risk-taker. If his dear friend was in any way into him the same way he himself was into Rhett, he’d definitely make the first move. Heck, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d initiate something at least a little bit more than friendly. Seeing Rhink fans’ reactions to their videos gave him some insight into that realm.

Maybe that was his sign? No… it couldn’t be. He just likes doing things to get reactions out of me. He’s been that way for years.

-I’d place my money on Rhett.- he finally answered. -That dork wouldn’t even risk losing a round of gay chicken.- He sent that last remark with a laugh.

Gay chicken… now there’s a thought… Wait, stop.

Link shook the idea out of his head. He closed his laptop and finally got out of bed to get through the day’s events.

~*~

It was finally Monday, and Link was ecstatic to finally get to meet Rita once the workday was over. Recording was a breeze for the happy brunet, and Rhett seemed pleased with how things seemed to be going for him. After shooting a list episode and a quiz episode, everyone left for their lunch break and Rhett followed Link back into their office.

“I’m really glad to see you feeling better,” the taller man remarked, watching Link plop into his seat like a merry child.

“Thanks, Rhett, I am feeling better,” Link responded, looking up at the man still standing.

“I… I was thinking maybe we could get together tonight after work. Maybe a movie or something? There’s a lot of good ones out.” Link paused for a moment, his heart skipping a beat in the process.

Did Rhett just ask me to see a movie? I mean, it can’t be like a date kind of thing can it? But… I already told Rita… I can’t turn her down for him after what happened yesterday. And I could hang out with Rhett any day. If I skip out on Rita, who knows if I’ll ever get another chance to try to meet her.

“I, uh… Rhett…” Link started, his smile already morphed into a cringe. “I’ve already… made plans.” His heart grew sore at the shocked expression on Rhett’s face. “It’s not you or anything – we can go another time! I just…”

“It’s that girl, isn’t it?” Rhett asked under his muttered breath. Link reached his hand for the man, but Rhett waved it away. “No, no. I get it. It’s fine. I’ll just see the movie by myself.”

“No, Rhett… We can go tomorrow!”

“Not when tonight’s the last night it’s playing!” Rhett grabbed his jacket and sighed. “Seriously. Don’t worry about it. Go meet that girl. Enjoy your date.”

“Rhett…”

“I’m… taking a walk.” With that, the taller man slipped his jacket on and headed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Link wanted to chase after him, but figured Rhett maybe needed some space. Hopefully Rhett wasn’t feeling too sore about it, and that they could still get to hang out soon. Link tried to let it go, but he was helpless against the guilt that seemed to be eating away at him.

~*~

The rest of the work day felt like it was going by slowly. Rhett didn’t seem so sour about Link’s decision anymore, but he couldn’t help but feel a sort of distance between them for the time being. At 5pm, Rhett left in his own vehicle while Link headed over to the mall shortly after. He ended up staying a bit longer to make sure he looked his best. Besides, Rita said she’d be there a bit later than 5:30 anyway.

He got his outfit and hair in order, and the carnation in hand as he waited for his new friend at the cinema. It was almost quarter-of 6 and she still hadn’t shown up. He was about to send a message when he noticed someone slowly approach him from the corner of his eye. He turned to find a tall, blonde, young woman gaping at him with wide eyes. Link gave her a quick once-over, checking every detail he knew about the person he had been waiting for. She turned away at the heel, seemingly in alarm. L cautiously walked to her side.

“Uh… Hi!” Link greeted, keeping his tone as calming as he could. “Your… name wouldn’t happen to be Rita, would it?”

The blushing woman faced the man beside her, but had a hard time getting her gaze to his eyes. “I… I am,” she murmured, as if she was holding something back that Link couldn’t exactly place. “But… You shouldn’t be here! This… This is too weird – I… No…”

“I can expla–”

“No! This shouldn’t be happening. You can’t be Lynn!! That would be too… I’m sorry.” She took a few steps back, hanging her head in shame. “If you are… the same person I met online… then… this was a mistake.”

“Rita… I…” Link begged, taking a couple steps toward her.

“And… don’t message me again.” With that, she ran out of Link’s sight. He didn’t even know what to do at that moment. When he had the idea to surprise her, he didn’t think that she’d react so negatively. No fan’s ever reacted that way to seeing either him or Rhett in public.

And Rhett…

I turned him down… just to be turned down myself. I feel like an absolute loser. Nothing could make this evening any worse… And I went through so much trouble… just to meet her… I should’ve just stayed anonymous. I should’ve never talked to anyone, or made that stupid account on tumblr! Maybe I should just delete it and never look at it again!

But… then how else could I handle myself when it comes to –

“Link?” The troubled brunet jumped back into reality at the very sound of that voice calling his name. He looked up beside him… and there was Rhett. His eyes glistened with sympathy as a slight grin shaped his lips. “Are you okay?” Barely able to keep it together, Link threw his arms around his friend’s shoulders and sniffled against his chest. Rhett didn’t hesitate to hug him back, cradling him gently in his arms. “Come on, buddy,” Rhett eventually whispered, loosening their embrace. “Let’s go see that movie. That’ll cheer you up.” Link nodded, and then took Rhett’s hand as the taller of the two led them into the theater.

They grabbed some snacks and managed to get to their seats just before the reel started. Link looked over at his dear friend with tears still building in his eyes, and never felt so grateful in his life for the man to be there with him.

“Rhett?” Link asked, his voice just barely audible over the previews. “You’re always here when I need you, and… I just wanna thank you.”

“Aww…” Rhett wrapped his free hand over and around Link’s shoulders, holding the other man against him. “It’s okay, man…” A smile crept onto Link’s tear-soaked face, and couldn’t resist snuggling up against Rhett’s chest as best as he could. “And I’m sorry for how I behaved today.”

“No… I’m sorry. If I said yes to you and just cancelled today’s plans… Well… I guess it was bound to happen at some point,” Link shared. Rhett put their popcorn bag down and rubbed Link’s closer shoulder with his now empty hand.

“Don’t worry about it. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Rhett nuzzled into Link’s soft ebony hair, giving Link a heavy case of goosebumps. The brunet hadn’t felt so happy in decades. However, about halfway through the movie, Link started fixating on the encounter with Rita again. Rhett seemed to notice this shift in focus, as he started whispering to his friend. “Are you okay? We don’t need to stay if you’re still upset.”

Link nuzzled back into Rhett’s shoulder. “No… No, I’m good right here.” Rhett smiled at how his friend warmed up to his touch, and nuzzled into him as he pulled him even closer.

They made it through the rest of the movie without a hitch, and Rhett was happy to see Link smiling and glowing with excitement like his normal self again. They enthused vigorously about the movie, expressing their favorite parts and characters, as they walk together to Link’s car.

Link finished his excited spiel with a deep breath, as he apparently had forgotten to breathe through all that excitement. “Oh, man… Though it’s a shame tonight’s the last showing of it, ‘cause I wanna see it again before it comes out on BluRay.”

“Yeah… I’m glad to know you had a good time. When I saw you in there…” Rhett trailed off, and Link could feel his heart beating out of his chest at the sight of his dear friend’s sad puppy eyes staring right into his own. The brunet walked up to his friend and wrapped him into a strong hug.

“It’s okay. And thanks again, man.” The two released each other, almost reluctantly, before Link entered his car. Rhett stepped back with the sweetest smile he could ever conjure, and his eyes never left his friend.

Link turned the keys in the ignition, and the car just made a funny sound. He tried again, and still the engine wouldn’t start. He kept turning his key until he threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Great…” Link muttered to himself. He turned to his friend outside the vehicle and opened the door.

“Car won’t start?” Rhett asked, leaning over beside the driver door.

“Have any jumper cables?” Link asked, begging with his eyes that he’d be able to get out of this situation fast. Rhett shook his head and winced at the misfortune of his dear friend. “And of course this would happen when the parking lot is deserted. And it’s probably too late for any car places to be open.”

“Well, I could drive you home. We’ll get someone to take care of your car in the morning,” Rhett suggested. “That sound all right?”

Link tried not to get too excited at the offer, and accepted without another thought. He locked up his car, and then they walked over to the other man’s car.

The two shared some final thoughts about the movie, but overall the ride was quite silent. It was late and they were pretty tired after a long day. Link especially felt quite drained and couldn’t wait to get some well-deserved shut eye. Rhett pulled into Link’s driveway, and insisted on walking him to the front door. Link blushed at the feeling of Rhett’s arm reaching around his waist, and was thankful to the night sky for hiding the reddish hue on his face.

“I just… wanna apologize for what’s been going on with you lately,” Rhett mumbled as they reached the front steps.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve been more than helpful.” Link tried his best not to get teary-eyed again, but it was hard when the object of his affection was being so sweet with him. He’d never been so thankful to have him in his crazy life. He fiddled nervously with the things in his hand, trying not to let his thoughts get the better of him in that moment. He realized he still had the carnation. He lifted the slightly wilted flower and studied its petals, thinking about how it was supposed to be for someone he thought was considered to be his friend.

“That is a pretty flower…” Rhett commented, his voice soft and sweet like honey. “It’s too bad you never… well, yeah…” The giant trailed off, looking down towards their feet.

“I’d rather you keep it,” Link purred, handing it to the taller man ever so gently. “You deserve it more than she does anyway.” Rhett stared at the smaller man, wide-eyed and smiling as he accepted the carnation. A bright reddish color arose to his jolly face as he stepped closer to Link. Before Link could comprehend what was happening, Rhett’s lips met eagerly with his own. Every nerve was jittering in the brunet’s body, and he could feel tears building up in his eyes. The taller man hummed against his mouth, and Link felt like he was going to pass out and revert to a puddle. Rhett broke away before Link ever got the chance to finally move or kiss him back. He smiled at his speechless friend, whose chest was heaving and whose eyes were glowing like the stars. Both of their faces were bright red under the moonlight, and Rhett was enjoying every bit of it.

“I, uh…” Rhett stammered. “So, I guess I’ll… I’ll see you in the morning!” The blond turned and started towards his car, almost tripping on himself along the way. He waved when he finally got himself settled in the driver’s seat, and then drove off.

Link just watched him leave, still in complete shock.

He kissed me!! He… actually KISSED me… I’m not dreaming right? That actually happened?!

He could still feel the warm softness on his lips, taste the butter from the popcorn he ate in the theater, and feel the man’s arms around him - enveloping him in a warm embrace.

And suddenly he wasn’t so tired anymore. He just wanted morning to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Link had a hard time getting to sleep last night. His mind was too focused on what had happened after the movie. Rhett kissed him! He actually kissed him! At least Link believed so. It couldn’t have been a dream, right?

Regardless of his lack of sleep, Link had the energy of a race horse. Without a single thought, he quickly grabbed his phone and logged into tumblr. His mood shifted when he saw some activity from Rita on his dash. His thumb hovered over her url before finally tapping it open.

-How was your movie?- he asked, hoping that playing dumb like this would help maintain his anonymity. His head ached as he waited for some kind of response from his friend. Finally, just as he was about to put his phone back on his nightstand, a reply message appeared.

-Care to explain?- is all the message said. Link’s heart skipped a beat at the striking memory. He also felt a little relieved to find out that he was given a chance to redeem himself, and possibly get his anonymity back.

With a deep breath, Link slowly typed his response. -What do you mean?- Link held his breath as he waited for her answer. After a few seconds, her message appeared.

-WHY WAS LINK THERE?!?!-

Link had to think quickly before answering, hopefully thinking smart as well. -A good friend of mine from college is a new member on the crew, and I asked him if he could get Link to meet a fan for her birthday.-

About a minute after sending his message, Rita messaged back, -WHAAAT?!?! Who’s your crew friend?!?!-

Link thought for a bit before replying. -His name’s Drew, but he hasn’t been introduced on the show just yet.- Link smiled at his own genius for coming up with what he considered a good cover. Rita seemed to believe it, and at the moment that was all that mattered.

-Oh neat!- she messaged back. -Ahh gosh I feel so bad now…-

-Why? What happened?- he asked, trying his best to play dumb about the situation. Thankfully, behind the façade of using text, Link didn’t have to worry about his voice or face giving the truth away. -I wanted to meet up with both of you after your private meeting with Link, but neither of you were there.-

Rita took a while to reply. Link worried that she might not answer at all. Fortunately, his pessimism was pushed away at the sight of her next message. -I kinda… rejected him. :( -

-What?!-

-I was confused and just OVERWHELMED. I assumed he was you because he had the flower, and I just didn’t know what to do!-

Link let out a heavy exhale. If he hadn’t tried to meet up with her, all this stress wouldn’t have occurred. At least now he knew why she acted the way she did, and hoped they’d be able to maintain their friendship online.

-I’m sure he didn’t take it too personally- Link messaged, smiling as he pressed the send button.

-You think so?-

-If anything, he was probably really confused. I dunno.-

-Soo… Did you wanna try meeting up again today? No surprises, just the two of us?-

Link cringed at the idea of them trying to meet again. Besides, he had to take care of his car.

His car! Rhett!

-Sorry, Rita. I can’t. I have plans today.- Link smiled again, recalling the moments he spent with Rhett last night. -I kinda ran into a crush of mine when I tried to find you and Link. We have a sort of ‘date’ today.- He blushed hard as he referred to today’s plans as a date. Rhett would never know, so why not embellish things… or just have high hopes for what may come.

-A date???- Rita messaged.

Link messaged back a kitty face emoticon. His toes twiddled in delight.

-You better give me the details when you’re done, girl.- Link snickered at Rita’s response. -Bring all the condoms.-

Link’s eyes grew wide as heat crept onto his face. -WHAT- he messaged back. Rita messaged back a winky face emoticon before Link’s phone suddenly buzzed in his hand. It was Rhett! Link fumbled with his phone as he answered the call. For some reason, he felt unable to speak.

“Link?” Rhett asked after Link’s lingering silence. Link felt his voice catch in his throat.

“I… uh, hi Rhett!” He tried his best to keep his cool, but he had the feeling Rhett could hear the awkwardness through the phone.

“You okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Doing great actually.” Link bit his bottom lip, sucking on it lightly.

“I’m ready to come get you, if you’re ready.”

Link’s nerves jittered all over. “O-Okay,” he forced out. After all those years of them being close, he couldn’t believe how utterly nervous he was just from a normal conversation over the phone.

“See you soon.”

“B-Bye…” Link kept holding the phone up to his ear afterwards. Rhett hadn’t hung up yet. The two remained in mutual silence for a while. “Are… Are you still there? Rhett?”

“Yeah. I guess I… Never mind. I’ll be over in ten minutes. Later!” This time, Link heard his friend hang up. He couldn’t help but smile embarrassingly at how ridiculous that conversation was. It didn’t take him long to jump to his feet and get ready.

Link was still getting ready by the time Rhett showed up. He let the taller man inside, and couldn’t help but to keep his eyes locked onto Rhett’s smiling mouth. They gave each other a once-over, shyly taking in the sight before them. Rhett giggled at the tuft of hair that was sticking up weird on Link’s head.

“Oh, shut up. I didn’t brush it yet,” Link mumbled as he sauntered back to his bedroom, where Rhett timidly followed.

Rhett remained quiet on Link’s bed as he watched the brunet finish getting ready. Link couldn’t help but blush. They headed out in Rhett’s car to go pick up Link’s at the mall. Link snuck as many looks at Rhett as he could, and Link couldn’t help but feel as if Rhett was doing the same. Link called for a tow truck once they found his car just where they left it.

After dropping the car off for repairs, the two men climbed back into Rhett’s vehicle and took off.

“Are… Are you taking me home, and then picking me up again when it’s ready?” Link asked, hoping his friend wouldn’t say yes. He wanted to spend the whole day with him if he could. Then again, they haven’t been acting like themselves after what had happened the previous night.

“Actually…” Rhett started. He turned to Link with a charming smile, locking his precious gaze into Link’s eyes only for a moment before focusing back on the road. “I was kinda hoping we could… you know, hang out at my place. Why waste the gas, right?” Link lit up at the idea. “I mean, unless you have something else planned this afternoon.”

“Yeah, I mean no, I don’t have any plans,” Link responded, trying to keep his excitement at bay.

“Awesome!”

For the remainder of their short drive back to Rhett’s house, they were able to talk to each other again, but not quite at the level they normally would. Each word felt to have had something hidden behind it. Link couldn’t decide if the knotting in his stomach that came from it was a good or a bad feeling.

Once they entered through Rhett’s side door, the first thing Link noticed was that carnation he gave Rhett last night. Before the…

“Hey, you okay?” Rhett asked, touching Link’s shoulder with great hesitation. The touch startled Link out of his thoughts.

“I… Yeah, I’m all right. I was just, uh…”

“Yeah, I put that flower in a vase for you. I mean, not really for you per se, but you know.” Rhett trailed a finger around the lip of the glass vase, all the while admiring the blossoms of the precious plant.

“You really like it, don’t you?” Link asked. His fingers twisted and wrung around his hands.

“I… Yeah. I do.” Rhett’s gaze returned to Link’s, and Link caught a certain glimmer in those deep, jade eyes that made his nerves jump.

“Actually, uh, Rhett…” Link began. Sweat started beading on his brow. “Last night… you…” He spotted the visible heat rising in the taller man’s face, and Link thought for a moment that he might lose his composure. “Why did you do it?”

Rhett took a nervous step forward, looking down to the ground as if his answer was scrawled into the wooden floorboards. “I… I wanted to,” he mumbled. Link’s cheeks immediately adopted a reddish hue, and he felt that his entire being would short circuit. Rhett took another step, being careful about the volume of his foot touch in the floor. “The… moment seemed right, I guess.”

“What do you mean?” Link asked, almost in a half whisper. He took a step towards Rhett, full of pure curiosity and excitement.

“It doesn’t matter. You’d laugh at me for it,” Rhett replied, turning his head away for a moment.

“Well, Rhett… I… was hoping you’d… do it again.” Link took one last step forward, stopping about a foot away from his taller friend. The blond whipped his head back up, staring at Link with wide eyes.

“What?” he whispered, goosebumps visible on his freckled skin. Link reached out for the surprised man, gently trailing his fingertips down Rhett’s arms.

“Please…?” Link tilted his head up, separating his lips softly. Rhett’s reddened face drew nearer with a gulp. Rhett’s hands barely touched the brunet’s skin, leaving a tickling sensation up his chest and trailing to the nape of Link’s neck. His shuddering breath felt warm on Link’s cheek as the taller man’s lips hovered over his. Link felt like there was a sheet of plexiglass between their mouths yet again, but he was determined, ready to break that buffer for good. His arms wrapped around Rhett’s shoulders. He hoisted himself up on the tips of his toes and destroyed that buffer, pressing their lips together as if Rhett was his life source - like Link was on the brink of drowning and Rhett was that gasp of fresh air that helped him survive.

Rhett pulled him closer a little too aggressively, bumbling and swaying through the kitchen and into the living room. They managed to get all the way to the couch without breaking their kiss. Link bumped into the piece of furniture, and then fell onto its cushions, pulling Rhett along with him. The taller man settled on Link’s lap, raking his hands down Link’s chest as he hummed against Link’s soft lips.

“Th-That tickles!” Link squeaked between kisses. Rhett giggled, and then hummed against his mouth yet again, wiggling his bearded jaw against Link’s cleanly shaved face. “Rhett!” Link chuckled, pushing the giant off him as he tried to scoot across the sofa. He grabbed the grey pillow on the armrest, and then whacked it against Rhett’s head, stopping the man in his tracks.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Rhett rasped. The blond snatched the pillow at the opposite end of the couch and whipped it at Link, knocking his glasses askew with the blow. Link yelped, attacking Rhett with his pillow again. The bigger man shielded the blow with his pillow, laughing heartily at their little game. He clambered onto Link’s thighs, holding him firmly in place with his knees. He whipped his pillow at the smaller man again, earning a grunt from the blow. Just as he was about to do it again, Link twisted his legs and whacked Rhett with a heavy blow, causing Rhett to wobble off-balance and tumble off the couch and onto the floor… taking Link with him!

“Oh gosh… Guess I didn’t think that through, did I?” Link giggled. Rhett chuckled along with him, his eyes gleaming with adoration. He pulled Link down until their bodies were flush together. Rhett’s legs framed Link’s legs just right, and their shared heat was making them feel dizzy. Link’s face was gently pulled to Rhett’s, and their lips met again.

“I love you,” Rhett barely whispered as his hands found their way into Link’s hair. “I know I’ve said that a lot over the years, but I don’t think you’ve really known just how much you mean to me.” He held Link closer, stroking the brunet’s back with long, tender movements while one of his hands stayed buried in his dark, fluffy hair. He nuzzled the top of Link’s head, placing a soft kiss on his hairline.

“I was gonna say the same thing.” Link snuggled into Rhett’s embrace, humming subconsciously against his chest. He then realized his eyes were watering, and that they had left wet spots on the yellow and pink stripes of Rhett’s shirt. “This is such an ugly shirt!” Link commented between soft sobs.

“You want me to change it?”

“No. I love it…” Link cried, hugging the blond below him tightly. Rhett chuckled at Link’s apparent conflicting emotions.

“Well, now you’re confusing me. Do you like it or do you hate it?!”

“Well… I used to think you’d be so flirty when you wore this. Like the first time you did the Ghost thing, and –”

“So you knew!” Rhett interrupted. “You knew I was flirting with you?!”

“Well, I kept telling myself otherwise, ‘cause I thought you didn’t feel the way I did!” Link squeaked, desperately nuzzling Rhett’s tear-soaked shirt.

Rhett gently petted Link’s hair, stroking the hairs into their proper positions. “I wanted to tell you for years… I’m glad everything’s out in the open between us now,” Rhett commented. A smile gingerly adorned his face as he admired his friend, finally without fear of being caught.

Link plopped his head against Rhett’s chest and let out a heavy sigh. “Me too.”

“You uh… look a little sleepy there. You wanna take a nap?” Rhett asked. His voice pitched higher like he was talking to a baby. Link nodded and crawled off of Rhett, letting the taller man lead him to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part contains explicit content (NSFW)

Rhett opened his bedroom door, letting the smaller man inside with a suave little bow. The motion earned a giggle from Link, who wouldn’t stop blushing. He turned to face the room and felt butterflies in his stomach at the sudden realization that he was in Rhett’s room. Of course, he had spent the night at Rhett’s place before – and had definitely been in his room for one reason or another, but now that they were open with each other it felt almost foreign. The sun shone brighter through the blinds, the furniture seemed cleaner and new, and the covers definitely felt softer as his hand brushed upon the comforter.

The taller man appeared beside him, seemingly out of nowhere, and began pulling the covers back. Everything moved in languid motions, and it made Link feel very warm inside. Rhett looked back at Link with a soft smile, his tender gaze caressing Link’s view.

“You should probably take your shoes off,” Rhett suggested, looking down at Link’s mythical shoes.

“I… Yeah.” Link did just as Rhett suggested, but felt compelled to remove his shirt as well. His hands moved to clutch the hem of his shirt, and Rhett looked back up at the brunet questioningly. “I… usually sleep with my shirt off… is… is that okay?” Link felt like everything he wanted to do required his friend’s permission, and Rhett didn’t seem to mind that at all.

“Go ahead,” the blond replied, his voice a soft baritone as his hooded, jade eyes locked onto Link’s. The brunet blushed into a chuckle. His hands trembled as he started removing his shirt. His movements were slow, and Rhett followed without a single blink. By the time Link pulled the fabric over his head, Rhett had moved closer. Beads of sweat were visible on his brow. Link’s blush grew even redder from Rhett staring right at his bare chest. He almost felt the need to cover himself, but refrained for the sake of his own desires.

Rhett felt Link’s warm skin twitch under his touch as his hands caressed the smaller man’s waist, pulling him even closer. Link gladly accepted Rhett’s kiss, and he himself wrapped his arms around the man’s larger figure.

“Goodness, Rhett,” Link breathed once their lips broke apart.

Rhett backed away, releasing Link from his grasp. “Sorry… I’m… getting a little carried away,” Rhett chuckled with a blush. “I should… just let you rest.” He moved aside, giving Link full access to his bed. Link sat on the edge, enjoying the fluffy bounce of the mattress as Rhett started for the door. Link looked up at him with a heavy weight in his chest.

“You can, you know, join me… if you want.” Rhett stopped to look back at his dear friend, and his lips stretched into a smile.

“O-Okay.” Almost instantly, Rhett kicked off his shoes and moved around to the other side of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. He tossed it aside and jumped into bed. Link put his glasses aside before lying down with the giddiest grin, and then snuggled his way up into Rhett’s outstretched arms.

“Who’d have thought…” Link giggled, “that you’d actually let me cuddle you?”

Rhett laughed. “Well, things are different now. Better, even, if I say so myself.” Link hummed in confirmation as his face moved closer to Rhett’s. The blond was more than happy to give Link what he wanted, kissing him deeply as he held him tighter. The longer they continued kissing, the more heated it became. Link was embarrassed at how quickly his excitement arose, as his lower abdomen twitched and throbbed with heat.

Slowly, Rhett maneuvered his way on top of Link, humming in pleasure as the two continued their kissing. Link’s efforts slowed at the realization, blushing and giggling at the man above him.

“Is there something wrong?” Rhett asked, his piercing eyes reaching Link’s soul. The brunet wiggled restlessly under the bigger man as a blushing smile reached his eyes. Taking that as a good sign, Rhett adjusted his weight over his partner, and pressed their groins together in a slow rolling motion. The friction made Link tremble uncontrollably.

“Oh gosh, Rhett…” Link whimpered, writhing under the incessant movements of Rhett’s hips. The taller man’s arousal hardening against his own gave Link the urge to wail and thrust up against him. Instead, he refrained as best as he could, only letting out a strained throat noise that encouraged Rhett’s efforts.

The blond smirked in response, and rolled his hips harder and faster. The friction between them was getting overwhelming against the constraints of their jeans. Rhett grunted with a final roll of the hips before pausing. Link looked up in confusion and desperation, whining at the loss of the bigger man’s weight. He watched intently as Rhett unzipped his jeans and shuffled them down past his knees and onto the floor. Heat rose to Link’s face when he spotted Rhett’s focus shifting to his crotch. He would’ve never imagined this would actually happen. He remembered all the explicit artwork he had seen on tumblr, which had been engraved into his fantasies every waking hour. He felt like he was in one of them now, and it made him a little lightheaded. The tender warmth of Rhett’s hands sliding up his clothed legs shook him out of his thoughts, making him writhe at the electric touch.

“May I?” Rhett asked, keeping his hands still at the very top of Link’s thighs. The brunet nodded, mouth agape and eyes shimmering. Rhett stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as his hands instantly moved to the zipper.

“Gosh, you’re having fun already,” Link chuckled as Rhett was fast at work with his button. The blond paused to giggle, but then quickly returned to the task at hand. Link wiggled his hips to help Rhett remove his jeans, and with a bounce Rhett was back on the bed and kissing Link like the world was ending.

They relished the heat of each other’s body as their mouths mashed together and their hands caressed every bit of skin they could reach. The excitement caused Rhett to roll his hips against Link again, and this time the brunet wasn’t afraid to let a soft moan escape his lips. Rhett hummed hungrily against Link’s lips, and his thrusts started picking up in tempo. The tingling sensation of their lightly clad erections pressing and rubbing together made Link squirm. The needy brunet lifted his hips from the mattress, making the friction tighter between them. They both howled out at their sudden rise in pleasure. Rhett jolted at the sudden feeling of a hand just on the outside of his briefs, palming and stroking the burgeoning arousal beneath the soft fabric.

“Oh, Link…” he whined, impatiently thrusting against his partner’s hand. Link grinned up at the wanton sounds of pleasure his lover was creating. He’d always wondered what noises the man would make when making love, and although what they were doing was mild compared to situations his imagination had provided in the past, he was quite pleased with the outcome. “Oh please, Link…” Rhett whined further, ramming himself against Link’s palm.

“Only if you touch me too,” Link replied sternly. His sudden commanding tone gave Rhett goosebumps. Without hesitation, Rhett’s hand darted between their bodies and dug inside Link’s briefs. Link yelped in surprise at the warm touch, and his hand soon found his way to Rhett’s member as well. “How’s that, baby?”

“AHH, it’s SO GOOD!” the blond barked. “We’re… we’re actually doing this?!”

“I know, right?” Link breathed. He leaned his head back in bliss as Rhett continued to feel up Link’s already leaking member. Link tried to imitate the man’s movements, but he was enjoying it too much for his hand to coordinate with his brain. It seemed like Rhett didn’t mind though, as he was too focused on pleasing his beloved partner. His hand gathered the other man’s leakage and used it to slicken Link’s length. The new slippery friction made the smaller man gasp.

Now frustrated with his limited access, Rhett sat up on Link’s knees and peeled both of their briefs down far enough to expose their throbbing members. Link was impressed with the man’s girth, as it looked far thicker than he had felt in his hand. It seemed Rhett, too, was impressed at the brunet’s size, though Link seemed to have more length rather than breadth.

With their barriers now gone, Rhett repositioned himself so that he was kneeling over Link a way so that their groins pressed perfectly together. He balanced himself with one hand, as his other held both of their erections at once. Their shafts pressed alongside each other, sharing their succulent heat in that one giant palm. The intimacy of the situation made the brunet spurt once again, and Rhett was quick to use it for more lubrication. His eager hand slid slowly up and down their shafts together, earning moans from the both of them at nearly the same time. Link whined passionately, begging for Rhett to move faster. The blond listened to his plea and accelerated his pace. He suppressed the urge to move his hips as he continued his work, eager to satisfy both of them with this technique. Soon, his efforts proved strong when the smaller man released, spraying both of their torsos with a shout of Rhett’s name. The blond happily finished right after, mixing his seed with Link’s with a string of high-pitched mewls.

“Rhett?” Link squeaked between pants. “You’re amazing.” He reached up to caress the other man’s soft beard. Rhett looked Link in the eye with a soft smile, leaning closer for a kiss.

“No… we’re amazing, Link,” Rhett corrected with a heart-fluttering grin. “We’re a together thing. Always have, and always will be, right?”

“Yeah,” Link answered with a giggle. He struggled to suppress tears from welling up in his glimmering, blue eyes, but the twitching of his face gave himself away. The bigger man pulled the two of them up to a hug, ignoring the stickiness between them for the time being. Unable to suppress himself further, Link let go and cried into Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett, too, began sobbing, and held his dear friend tighter.

Eventually, they released each other and gazed amorously at the other’s sparkling grins. Rhett reached over for a spare washcloth in his dresser, first cleaning himself before cleaning Link of their mess. The soft towelette tickled the brunet, as he let out yelps and giggles that made Rhett smile like crazy. They were like music to his ears. Once he was finally cleaned off and Rhett was done tickling his partner, he tossed the washcloth aside and reached inside one of his nightstands. Link looked over curiously. Before he even had the chance to see what Rhett was getting, something flew right at him and thumped him in the chest. Link fumbled with the package, and then noticed Rhett had tossed a chocolate treat.

“What is this?” Link asked with a chuckle. Rhett turned back around, leaning against his headboard with another treat in his hands.

“A cupcake,” he answered, his cheeks perked out like a child. “You know, the Hostess ones?” He went ahead and opened his wrapper, scarving down the treat in only a couple bites.

“Why do you keep cupcakes in your nightstand, dude?!” Link asked with a laugh, slowly unwrapping the dessert.

“I get _hungry_ after sex, man,” Rhett defended, mouth full of cupcake as he tossed his wrapper into the nearby wastebasket.

“You get hungry after anything,” Link added with a chuckle. Rhett laughed with him in response. The brunet finished his cupcake and handed Rhett the wrapper to throw it away. Then, Rhett lied down and scooted closer to his partner, opening his arm out for Link. The smaller man gladly wiggled closer and snuggled against the taller man’s warm, soft frame.

“Still up for that nap?” Rhett asked, pecking Link on the forehead. The brunet nodded against Rhett’s chest with the teeniest grin. “Me too.” The blond pulled the covers up, blanketing the two of them in soft, cuddly warmth.

He waited for the soothing sounds of Link’s steady breathing, and checked to make sure he was asleep. Without looking away from the beauty of his sleeping lover, he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He snuggled closer to Link and snapped a quick picture, perfectly capturing the two of them and the tops of their bare chests. He smiled brightly at the image and the story it told before putting the phone back on the nightstand and easing into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Link woke from his nap, almost forgetting where he was. That is, until he heard a tiny giggle coming from beside him. He looked over at the blond, who was scrolling through something on his phone with glimmering eyes and a never-fading smile.

“What are you giggling about over there?” Link asked, crawling closer to lean his head beside Rhett’s own.

“Just… Scrolling through tumblr,” Rhett replied, leaning against Link. The brunet grinned at his partner with a sly cock of an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you had a tumblr,” Link yawned, snuggling into Rhett’s side. Rhett chuckled lightly before he continued scrolling with his thumb.

“Yeah, there’s this… blog I like… that posts a lot of really sweet headcanons and… well… nice things about me.” He patted Link’s shoulder heartily, pulling him closer to his bare self.

“Yeah, as if your ego needed the boost,” Link teased as his heavy eyes batted softly. Rhett chuckled, eyeing the brunet with a mischievous smirk.

“I really like this one,” Rhett purred, passing his phone over to the smaller man.

Link’s eyes jolted wide as he recognized the blog theme, as well as the post. His eyes glued to his own url in the corner of the text post about how Rhett might act on a first date with Link. The brunet blushed furiously at the screen, all the while trying to keep his cool. He couldn’t even find any words to say, as he was afraid of exposing the blog that was supposed to be secret, never to be seen by Rhett’s eyes.

“I’ve been reading these for a while,” Rhett said, taking his phone back from his speechless friend. “This blogger’s probably my favorite, come to think of it.” A smile grew on Link’s face as he fought the urge to comment. The sudden sound of rhythmic ticking caught Link’s attention, sparking a big red flag in his head.

“Now what’re you doing?” Link asked, worried about what his partner could possibly be up to.

“I’m sending them a message about their newest post.”

“WHAT?!” Link jumped up, snapping his head to Rhett’s direction.

“It’s okay,” Rhett assured, dodging all of Link’s attempts to grab the phone from his hands. “They won’t know it’s me!”

“That’s not what I’m worried about, you–!!!”

BING!

Link froze at the notification sound echoing its dreaded tone through the bedroom.

“What’s that?” Rhett asked, looking around the room for the source of the sound.

“That, uh, would be my phone,” Link replied. He mentally kicked himself for what he realized was about to happen.

_Maybe I could just lie and say it’s someone else… who apparently DM’d me at just the time Rhett pressed send…??? No… I guess it’s now or never…_

Link climbed out of the bed and snatched his jeans from his pile of clothes. He yanked out his phone and sat on the bed. Without really looking at the notification, he jumped right into tumblr and opened up his messages.

Link blinked rapidly in surprise as he stared at the message that had been sent to him. It read, -I really love you-, along with what looked like a selfie of Rhett and him together, snuggled up and bare-chested. The Link in the picture was fast asleep with the smallest of smiles playing at his lips. Link then took note of what blogger sent the message, and it was one all-too-familiar. Rita.

“Wait… How did…? Rhett…?” Link asked in utter confusion as he turned to the grinning blond behind him on the mattress.

“I knew when I saw you in the restaurant with that carnation,” Rhett confessed softly, scooting carefully closer to Link. “Then after remembering previous messages and posts of yours, I got the confidence to try to ask you out.”

“But… Then that girl in the mall! Who the heck is she then?!?!” Link asked, part of him not believing what Rhett was telling him.

“I… With that alias, it was really hard to get your attention… So I went out and found someone to essentially ‘break up’ with you.” Link’s expression grew incredulous, and his jaw dropped at the realization. “I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused you, Link, I really am… I just… wanted you all to myself.” Link’s expression calmed some at his partner’s words. “I know that doesn’t really make sense, but… In your eyes, Rita was another person, as real as anyone else. I had hoped that after the whole 'rejection’ thing that you’d forget about her, that you wouldn’t message her again. Then I saw you doing just that this morning and… I felt bad for what I did. I couldn’t push you away. And then you actually turned her down for me and… gosh, I was so happy.” Rhett held one of Link’s hands gently in his, relishing the softness of his best friend’s hand. His expression grew sullen at his actions in the past, recalling all the moments of Link’s distress when it came to his alias’s rejection. “I used ‘Rita’ as an asset to get to you and… I shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry.” Link’s cerulean gaze grew soft towards the blond, who scooted away to sit at the opposite end of the bed. His shoulders slunk down as the giant continued to sulk.

“Rhett…” Link purred, crawling up beside him on the edge of the mattress. “I get it… and… I think it’s okay.” He brought a hand to Rhett’s shoulder, grasping it gently. Rhett shook it off and curled away, hiding himself from the brunet.

“No, Link… I’ve been a terrible friend… and… I don’t deserve you. You don’t deserve that kind of treatment from anyone… especially from someone who cares about you. Whether as a friend… or something more.”

A hand suddenly cupped Rhett’s bearded face, gingerly turning it towards Link. His eyes almost as watery as Rhett’s as their gazes met. “But you did it because you care about me,” Link purred, caressing his thumb against Rhett’s soft beard, and internalizing his excitement over the fact that he was actually allowed to even do that. “And if you hadn’t done what you did, I don’t think we’d be together like this.”

Rhett’s gleaming eyes met Link’s forgiving gaze with a tiny smirk of hope. “Together? After everything, you’re…”

“Mhm. ‘We’re a together thing’, remember?” Link smiled, recalling Rhett’s words from before their nap. Rhett’s smile grew even wider as more tears welled up in his sparkling, jade eyes. He wrapped the smaller man in his arms, and kissed Link with great vigor, smiling like he was the happiest man alive. Link was more than happy to reciprocate, and their mouths moved together as one.

Once they separated, Link opened up tumblr on his phone and scooted closer to Rhett. He started going through his old posts, giggling with Rhett about the gifsets and such that would make his heart soar. Rhett soon took his phone back out as well, and the two went on and on about their favorite quirks about each other. It felt amazing to finally let them out, not just from text to someone they used to think they didn’t know. Now they could actually speak their thoughts to the target of their affections… all thanks to their online personas.

~END~


End file.
